Percaya
by amaryl8
Summary: Oneshot/Jika ada pasangan yang memasuki gua itu dan bisa keluar di pintu gua yang sama, maka mereka pasti akan selalu bersama/Percayalah, bahwa diriku ditakdirkan hanya untukmu.  /A little gift for Cha-Nichi Kudo Oktora! Rnr? Warning inside!


_**Oneshot Fanfiction**_

_**Detective Conan/Case Closed © Aoyama Gosho**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, gak ada kasus detektif-detektifan, alur gak nyambung, little bit fluff, memiliki tingkat kegajean yang sangat bisa diperhitungkan..XD**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Percaya © AmarilisBlossom**_

_**a Romance/Poetry fanfiction. **_

_**Just a little gift for my lovely sistaa, Cha Nichi Kudo Oktora**_

_**Hope you will like it, minna.**_

_**a/n: Di sini ceritanya ShinRan udah jadian, tapi Shinichi masih jadi Conan..XD**_

_**italic untuk kata asing, flashback.**_

_**dan italic/bold untuk poetry.**_

* * *

><p>Mentari belum sepenuhnya menyembunyikan dirinya di balik singgasana awan. Gradasi warna kemerahan, terpampang jelas saat ini. Angin musim dingin, membelai lembut rambut hitam kecokelatanmu terkadang menggelitik tengkuk membuatmu agak merinding. Salju sudah mulai turun sejak seminggu yang lalu. Bulan Desember pun hampir mencapai titik tengahnya.<p>

Kau mengintip malu di balik celah-celah jendela kaca—berusaha menikmati setiap inchi kuasa Tuhan saat ini. Selama sepersekian detik, kau berada di sana. Terlihat kau sedang memegang dua gulungan benang wol dengan warna yang berbeda. Menyulamnya menjadikannya satu kesatuan utuh. Walaupun jari-jemarimu lihai menari menyusun helaian benang itu, pandanganmu kosong. Tampak kosong, namun penuh makna.

_**Flashback.**_

_Kau duduk termenung di salah satu sudut kelas. Satu tanganmu, kau topangkan ke dagumu. Kau memainkan pena di tanganmu yang lain. Iris mata safirmu, terpatri lurus ke depan, namun begitu kosong. _

_Ah, lagi-lagi kau merenung._

_Terdengar derap langkah kaki. Namun, kau tak begitu memperdulikannya. Kau masih sibuk dengan aktifitas merenungmu._

"_Hei, Ran!"_

_Suara khas wanita, sedikit membuatmu tersentak kaget. Kau hentikan aktifitas merenungmu. Tak lama, bibirmu berucap kecil._

"_Hm? Bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku, Sonoko!" ujarmu dongkol sambil kembali menopang dagu._

_Bisa kau lihat sahabat karibmu itu tersenyum lebar, pertanda kebahagiaan yang sama sekali tidak kau ketahui. Terlihat jelas gadis berambut merah kecokelatan itu mengeluarkan selembar kertas—mungkin sebuah brosur atau semacamnya._

"_Lihat ini!" ucap Sonoko riang sambil memberikan selembar kertas tak lusuh itu padamu._

_Kau pun menerimanya dengan rasa malas. Tak terbesit sedikit pun rasa penasaran pada batinmu. Ah, paling pembukaan toko baru yang mengadakan diskon besar-besaran. Mungkin itulah isi hatimu. Perlahan, kau membingkai satu per satu fonem yang tertera di kertas itu. Merangkainya menjadi satu kesatuan utuh._

"Yuki No Ai_ Festival? Hm, apa bagusnya?" tanyamu pada Sonoko dengan nada malas._

"_Hei-hei! Dengar dulu ya, Nona! Festival ini bukan sekedar festival biasa!" ucap Sonoko padamu dengan semangat berapi-api._

_Kau mengernyitkan dahi, terbentuklah dua sudut siku-siku di dahimu. Perbuatanmu itu, membuat Sonoko menghela nafas panjang._

"_Hah, kau masih tidak tertarik ya, Ran? Baiklah akan kuceritakan asal mula serta keistimewaan festival ini padamu," Sonoko berujar cepat sambil mengambil kursi yang berada di depan mejamu lalu menariknya tepat di sampingmu. _

_Kau hanya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan datar—tak terlihat sama sekali rasa penasaran—dan kau pun kembali menopang dagumu. Kau memicingkan matamu dan memusatkan pandangan pada teman terbaikmu itu. Tak lama, kau pun mendengar ocehan kecilnya._

"_Alkisah, jaman dahulu kala hiduplah sepasang kekasih. Cinta mereka tidak direstui oleh kedua pihak keluarga. Ketika musim dingin mencapai minggu keduanya, pasangan kekasih ini memutuskan untuk pergi bersama untuk mempertahankan cinta mereka. Tak disangka, bencana datang. Badai salju mengubur daerah itu, membunuh semua jiwa yang ada. Kecuali pasangan kekasih ini. Mereka bersembunyi di sebuah gua yang terletak di kaki bukit. Entah apa yang membuat pasangan kekasih ini terpisah di dalam gua. Masing-masing dari mereka berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar dan akhirnya Tuhan pun mempertemukan mereka di salah satu pintu gua. Ketika mereka kembali ke desa, semua musnah, hancur. Yang tersisa hanyalah mereka," jelas Sonoko panjang lebar._

_Kau hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalamu hampa tak lama, bibirmu berucap, "oh."_

_Sahabat karibmu itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Aku sudah bercerita panjang lebar dan kau hanya meresponnya dengan kata 'oh'? Ya ampun, Ran! Bisakah kau hargai aku sedikit saja?"_

_Kau tertawa kecil selama sepersekian detik, "Haha, aku 'kan hanya bercanda, Sonoko! Sekali-kali bersikap dingin terhadapmu tak apa, 'kan? Lalu apa hubungannya ceritamu tadi dengan festival ini, hm?" _

"_Huh! Kau ini, Ran! Jadi begini, dari cerita tadi, penduduk sekitar percaya bahwa jika ada pasangan yang memasuki gua itu dan bisa keluar di pintu gua yang sama, pasti akan selalu bersama seperti pasangan kekasih yang aku ceritakan tadi. Dan untuk mengenang cerita ini, masyarakat sekitar mengadakan sebuah festival lima puluh tahun sekali di atas bukit tempat gua tersebut tepat di minggu kedua bulan Desember. Dan gua itu hanya dibuka ketika festival saja," ucap Sonoko lagi dan sukses membuat dirimu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala lagi._

"_Oke! Jadi, apa maumu sekarang, Sonoko?" tanyamu sambil bersedekap._

_Sahabatmu pun menyeringai kecil, "Ajak pria idamanmu ke festival itu!"_

_Pernyataannya sukses membuatmu membelalakkan mata. Pria idaman katanya?_

"_Tapi, Sonoko, aku.." Kau pun berujar kecil, namun perkataanmu disela oleh sahabatmu._

"_Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa ikut festival ini! Ayolah, Ran! Festival ini sangat langka! Bayangkan lima puluh tahun sekali! Kapan lagi kau dapat kesempatan baik ini, hm?" bujuk Sonoko._

_Kau berpikir keras._

_Hanya dia pria idamanmu. Dan masalahnya, kini kau tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Ini memang kesempatan yang sangat langka, tetapi percuma jika kau tidak pergi dengan dia._

_Karena hanya dia cinta satu-satunya dalam hatimu._

"_Shinichi," kau bergumam kecil._

_Sonoko mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu menatapmu heran. "Shinichi? Si bocah detektif itu? Ayolah, Ran! Ia sudah menghilang ditelan bumi. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau mencari pria lain saja."_

"_..." Kau diam, menundukkan wajahmu, lalu menutupinya dengan helai rambut kecokelatanmu._

"_Ran," panggil Sonoko hati-hati._

"_..."_

"_Ayolah, Ran! Kau kenapa?" bujuk Sonoko._

"_..."_

"_Hei! Mana Ran yang kukenal dulu? Mana Ran yang ceria? Mana Ran yang kuat?" tanya Sonoko berusaha menghiburmu._

"_..."_

"_Ran?" panggil Sonoko lagi._

_Kau mengangkat kepalamu dan menatap langsung Sonoko, lalu menghapus sedikit cairan yang keluar dari matamu, "Shinichi akan datang bersamaku, Sonoko!"_

"_Eh?" Sonoko terlonjak kaget._

"_Aku pasti akan datang bersama Shinichi."_

_Sonoko terbelalak sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum kecil. "Ternyata hatimu hanya untuk bocah itu ya? Baiklah aku doakan supaya kau berhasil mengajaknya."_

"_Hm, terima kasih, Sonoko," ujarmu sambil tersenyum._

"_Tapi, Ran—" ucap Sonoko tak terselesaikan karena kau potong._

"_Yayaya, aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sonoko! Pasti sangat sulit berkomunikasi dengannya. Melihat wajahnya saja sulit, sulit, sekali," ujarmu agak lirih._

_Sonoko tersenyum lagi. Ia memegang kedua bahumu, lalu memaksamu untuk balik menatap matanya yang tengah berbinar. "Tapi, Ran. Walaupun selama ini kau tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengannya, aku yakin ikatan benang merah di antara kalian berdua mampu menghancurkan dinding pembatas apapun."_

_Kau terperanjat beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil. "Ahaha, kau ini semakin hari semakin puitis saja, Sonoko! Tertular rayuan Makoto, hm?" tanyamu sambil menyeringai._

"_Hah? Makoto? Puitis? Gombal? Dalam mimpi mungkin iya," ujar Sonoko agak dongkol._

"_Jadi kau sering memimpikannya, Sonoko?" tanyamu dengan nada menggoda._

"_Eh?" Sonoko kaget. Terlihat samar rona kemerahan di wajahnya. "Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" ujarnya tegas._

"_Hm? Kau yakin?" tanyamu sambil tertawa kecil._

"_Iya."_

"_Benarkah?" tanyamu lagi._

"_Ran! Berhenti berlaga seolah kau wartawan infotaiment," ucap Sonoko sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal, eh?_

"_Hahaha." Kau tertawa melihat tingkah laku sahabatmu itu._

"_Dengar ya, Ran! Makoto itu sama sekali tidak romantis. Dia sangat menyebalkan kau tahu? Dia tidak memperhatikanku. Tidak pernah menelpon. Tidak pernah-"_

_Kau menatap ke arah jendela sambil sedikit menghiraukan ocehan Sonoko tentang Makoto. Kau berhasil mengubah arah topik pembicaraan kalian. Setidaknya kali ini kau dan Sonoko tidak membicarakan 'dia' lagi._

_Karena sesungguhnya kau tidak kuat membicarakan 'dia'._

_Apakah kau mampu mewujudkan keinginanmu kali ini, Ran?_

_Semoga._

.

.

Kau pun kembali ke lamunan alam sadarmu. Namun, masih tetap kosong. Sudah berhari-hari kau berusaha merajut kontak dengannya. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Festival diadakan esok pagi. Harapanmu putus sudah.

Kau merasa tidak akan bisa meramalkan sulaman benang merah masa depanmu dengannya.

Tapi itu hanya takhayul, Ran!

Hei! Kau ini seorang gadis, dan bukankah pada umumnya gadis-gadis mempercayai hal-hal semacam ini.

Ah, sudahlah.

Kau marah, kau kecewa akan takdir Tuhan yang terlalu keras terhadapmu. Kau rajut sulaman benang itu dengan cepat, tanpa sadar ujung jarum yang tajam menusuk ujung jari telunjukmu.

"Shh," kau meringis kecil.

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Meneteslah molekul likuid berwarna merah dan likuid tanpa warna ke sulaman benangmu yang hampir jadi itu.

"Kak Ran sedang apa?"

Kau mendengar suara anak laki-laki dari arah luar kamarmu. Secepat kilat, kau menghapus molekul likuid bening itu. Lalu meletakkan rajutan yang kau buat di atas tempat tidurmu yang dihiasi balutan _bed cover_ bermotif bunga amarilis merah dengan warna dasar pitch.

Berjalan engkau menuju pintu kamarmu. Dengan gerakan lemah, kau pun membukanya.

Iris matamu menangkap siluet anak laki-laki berkacamata yang sudah tidak asing lagi di pikiranmu. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, berusaha menangkap tatapanmu yang berjarak hampir dua kali lipat dari tingginya. Ia tersenyum manis melihatmu. Kau pun balik tersenyum.

"Kak Ran sedang apa?" tanyanya riang.

"Hm, aku? Aku sedang merenung saja. Memang ada apa, Conan?" tanyamu sambil berjongkok, berusaha untuk mensejajarkan pandangan.

"Ano, aku mau minta izin pada Kakak," ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas lalu menyodorkannya padamu.

Kau menerimanya. Membacanya dalam tempo singkat.

"Piknik, hm?" gumammu kecil.

"Iya, bagaimana? Boleh kah, Kak?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

Kau berpikir sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kecil dan kembali tersenyum pada Conan.

"Hehe, sekarang minta tanda tangan Kakak di sini," ujarnya sambil menunjuk bagian di pojok kanan bawah kertas itu.

"Oke," ucapmu sambil melenggang memasuki kamar lalu berjalan menuju meja belajarmu untuk mengambil pena.

Conan mengikuti dari belakang. Ia duduk di atas tempat tidurmu, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar yang bernuansa pitch itu. Iris matanya berhenti tepat di sebuah benda yang tergolek lemah di atas tempat tidurmu.

Ia mengambil benda itu, lalu memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Aku tidak tahu Kakak bisa merajut," ucap Conan sambil menilik rajutanmu.

"Eh? Itu? Aku hanya iseng." Kau yang tengah sibuk mencari pena, beralih pada Conan yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan rajutanmu.

"Hm, ini seperti topi musim dingin. Benar tidak, Kak?" tanya Conan lagi.

"Iya, aku memang sedang membuat topi," ujarmu sambil menanda tangani surat izin yang diajukan Conan.

"Dari ukurannya, sepertinya untuk laki-laki. Wah! Siapa pria yang beruntung itu?" tanya Conan dengan suara yang agak dibuat menggoda.

"Hei-hei kau ini masih kecil tahu! Sudah menanyakan masalah orang dewasa. Dasar!" ujar Ran sambil melipat kertas itu.

"Huh," gumam Conan agak kesal. Ia kembali menilik benda itu, lalu menemukan setetes likuid merah yang mengotori rajutan itu.

"Ini seperti terkena noda darah, Kak?" tanya Conan agak heran.

"Hehe, saat termenung tadi, jariku tertusuk jarum," ucapmu datar sambil menunjukkan jarimu yang luka.

"Oh. Dasar wanita ceroboh," ucap Conan sangat pelan hingga kau tak mampu mendengar jelas.

"Apa katamu tadi?" tanyamu pada Conan dengan nada bingung.

"Eh! Tidak-tidak. Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu. Terima kasih izinnya, Kak!" ujar Conan sambil beranjak keluar kamar.

"Oh ya! Jangan merenung terus ya, Kak! Karena **setiap impian yang murni dan didasari keyakinan pasti akan diwujudkan dengan indah oleh-Nya**," ucap Conan agak berwibawa sambil menutup pintu kamarmu.

Kau tercengang sejenak.

Impianmu akan dia memang murni, namun tidak didasari kepercayaan.

Kau harus percaya, Ran!

.

.

"Jadi begitu."

"Hm, oh ya! Tumben sekali paman menanyakan tentang Ran."

"Ahaha, aku hanya sedikit khawatir, Sonoko. Dia sering murung akhir-akhir ini. Dan tidak kusangka ini hanya karena bocah detektif bodoh itu. Kalau begitu terima kasih atas informasinya, Sonoko."

"Sama-sama, Paman Mouri."

'Tuutttt.'

Laki-laki itu pun meletakkan gagang telepon ke tempatnya. Sejenak ia merapikan dasi kupu-kupunya yang agak kusut.

"Jadi ini semua karena aku?" gumamnya kecil.

Tak lama ia turun dari kursi yang dinaikinya lalu berjalan ke kamarnya dengan langkah mungilnya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di bulan Desember sangatlah tidak bersahabat. Angin dingin yang berhembus, menusuk tengkuk. Membuat sebagian orang memilih untuk tetap bergulat dengan selimutnya dibandingkan berada di luar sepertimu saat ini. Kau berdiri sendirian, menunggu. Sedangkan di belakangmu nampak keramaian. Sendiri di tengah keramaian, eh?

Kau menggenggam sesuatu—seperti sebuah topi rajutan—dengan amat bergetar. Kau menatap benda itu, lalu pandanganmu berubah agak sendu. Tiba-tiba kau merasakan langkah kaki seseorang menuju ke arahmu. Tepatnya dari belakangmu. Kau lipat topi rajutan yang sedari tadi kau tatap, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Dalam gerakan lambat kau berbalik ke belakang, namun tidak ada yang berubah. Semua tetap sama, ia sendiri di tengah keramaian.

"Ran!"

Kau mendengar samar seseorang memanggilmu dari arah depan, kau berbalik lagi.

"Sonoko," balasmu.

Sonoko berjalan santai ke arahmu, lalu memelukmu singkat.

"Jadi, kau-" Sonoko menyipitkan pandangannya ke sekitarmu,"-sendirian?"

Kau mengangguk kecil. Sahabatmu itu tersenyum maklum. Tak lama kau mendengar seseorang memanggil sahabatmu itu.

"Sonoko, tunggu aku!" ujar suara maskulin.

Kau melihat helaan nafas singkat sahabatmu itu. Tak lama seorang pria menghampiri kalian. Kau tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Kau ini lamban sekali, Makoto," ucap Sonoko jengkel.

"Eh, Ran Mouri! Apa kabar?" tanya Makoto sambil menghiraukan pernyataan Sonoko. Dan itu sukses membuat Sonoko jengkel.

"Ah, aku baik. Wah, Sonoko! Kau sangat beruntung memiiki pacar yang sangat perhatian seperti Makoto. Sampai-sampai rela terbang dari New York ke Tokyo hanya untuk merayakan puncak musim dingin denganmu," ucapmu kecil.

"Huh! Apanya yang perhatian," ujar Sonoko sambil melipat tangannya.

Makoto beralih darimu ke Sonoko. "Kenapa cemberut begitu, Noko_-chan_?"

Sonoko makin jengkel, "Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku Noko-_chan,_ Koto-_koi_!"

"Hei! Mengapa kau balik memanggilku begitu!" protes Makoto sambil merangkul pundak Sonoko.

Sonoko menepisnya dalam sekali tebasan, "Terserah."

Kau yang melihat mereka hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Jujur saja, dirimu merasakan suatu perasaan yang menggelitik di hatimu. Harapan.

Andai saja itu adalah engkau dengan 'dia'.

Andai saja 'dia' tidak mencampakkanmu seperti saat ini,

Andai saja kau bisa memutar kembali waktu dan di masa lalu kau pasti sudah menahan 'dia' untuk tidak beranjak dari sisimu.

Andai saja.

"Ran, ayo!" panggil Sonoko yang sudah berjalan jauh di depan.

"Eh?" Kau tersadar dari lamunanmu lalu berjalan agak cepat, menyusul Sonoko.

Kini posisimu berada di samping Sonoko, sedangkan Makoto berada di belakang kalian.

Sonoko terus menerus mengajakmu berbicara, membicarakan berbagai _stand_ yang terdapat di festival, hingga gosip dunia infotaiment—yang tentu saja tidak kau hiraukan. Kalian mengunjungi berbagai macam _stand_. Namun kau sama sekali tidak gembira, karena sebagian besar _stand_ hanya dikhususkan untuk pengunjung yang berpasangan—misalnya _stand_ ramalan, rumah hantu, dan beberapa _stand_ hiburan lainnya. Kau hanya bisa tersenyum pahit saat Sonoko meminta izin padamu. Dan hanya bisa diam dan menunggu hingga pasangan itu selesai.

Seperti saat ini. Sonoko dan Makoto tengah menjajal _stand_ yang dikhususkan untuk pasangan. Dan itu membuatmu harus termenung sendiri di depan _stand_. Ah, membosankan bukan!

Kau merapatkan mantel tebalmu, berusaha mencari kehangatan. Berjalan menuju sebuah bangku di bawah pohon sakura besar—yang tentu sedang tidak berbunga. Nampak begitu sepi, karena sebagian orang memilih untuk menjajal _stand_ ketimbang duduk termenung di bawah pohon sakura yang sama sekali tampak mati. Kau mendudukkan dirimu di sana, menghembuskan napas beruap dingin. Berusaha untuk memejamkan mata sejenak.

'Krek.'

Kau mendengar sesuatu, seperti ada seseorang di belakangmu. Kau langsung menoleh cepat ke belakang, namun tak ada siapa pun di situ. Hanya sekumpulan ranting kering yang beku. Kau menghela napas lagi. Entah mengapa, kau merasa seperti diawasi sejak tadi kau datang. Ah, sudahlah mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Kembali lagi kau pejamkan matamu. Berusaha untuk menikmati desiran angin musim dingin yang menusuk itu.

Tiba-tiba kau merasakan seseorang mengisi tempat kosong di sampingmu. Kau masih acuh, tak perduli. Masih memejamkan matamu.

"Ran."

Kau mendengar sebuah suara, memanggil namamu. Dan sepertinya suara itu berasal dari sampingmu. Dalam hati, kau terperanjat kaget mendengarnya. Jelas saja ini bukanlah suara Sonoko—karena begitu berat. Ini pasti suara pria, namun ini juga bukan suara Makoto—karena suara Makoto lebih rendah dari ini. Suara ini sangat misterius, namun tidak asing.

Kau perlahan membuka matamu, dan mengalihkan pandanganmu ke arah samping. Semakin lama, siluet itu semakin tegas. Memiliki rambut hitam kecokelatan, dan iris mata berwarna biru muda.

Siluet itu tersenyum.

Senyum itulah yang sudah kau tunggu lama.

Kau tercengang beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya balas tersenyum.

"Shinichi."

.

.

.

"Jadi, Shinichi. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sonoko.

Shinichi yang tengah membenahi topi rajutan dari Ran di kepalanya, agak tercengang. Tak lama ia tersenyum kecil. "Ya, sesekali berlibur tak apa, 'kan?" ujarnya santai.

"Tidak-tidak. Maksudku bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sonoko lagi.

Kau yang sedari tadi berjalan di samping Shinichi, agak tertarik mendengarnya. Memang kau sangat penasaran akan hal ini, namun kau memilih untuk tetap diam. Kau melirik Shinichi dengan ekor matamu. Terlihat ia sedang tertawa kecil.

"Ahaha, mengapa kau seperti mengintrogasiku, Sonoko!" ujar Shinichi.

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya. Kita sangat penasaran, iya 'kan, Ran!" ucap Sonoko sambil sedikit mendelik ke arahmu yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan Shinichi.

"Eh?" gumammu agak gugup.

Shinichi tersenyum ke arahmu dan sukses membuat suatu perasaan menggelitik di hatimu. "Yup, kira-kira aku sedang ada kasus di sini," ucap Shinichi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Kau yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus kecil. Shinichi sama sekali nampak santai, tidak gugup sepertimu, ia seolah-olah seperti orang yang tidak pergi jauh selama ini.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kami ada di sini?" tanyamu sambil berusaha bersikap biasa.

Shinichi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hm, kurasa tidak sulit untuk tingkatan detektif profesional sepertiku untuk menemukan keberadaan tiga remaja yang sudah lama kukenal ini, 'kan?" tanya Shinichi balik.

'Bletak.' Kau menjitak pelan kepala Shinichi.

"Dasar, tuan pamer," ucapmu sambil berjalan lebih cepat dan meninggalkan Sonoko, Makoto, dan Shinichi.

"Aww, sakit, Ran! Hei tunggu!" ucap Shinichi sambil mengejar Ran.

Makoto lalu berjalan santai menuju arah Shinichi dan Ran, namun Sonoko menahannya.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir berjalan berdua itu lebih romantis, Koto-_koi_!" ucap Sonoko manja sambil melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Makoto.

"Hm, kurasa memang lebih romantis berdua, Noko-_chan_!" ucap Makoto sambil menyeringai.

.

.

Shinichi dan kau berjalan berdampingan, dengan posisimu yang berada sedikit di depan Shinichi. Kalian berjalan di tengah keramaian. Shinichi perlahan menyelipkan jemari besarnya yang dilapisi sarung tangan ke jemari lentikmu yang terbungkus sarung tangan juga. Kau kaget, lalu menoleh kecil ke arah Shinichi dan memberikannya pandangan penuh tanya.

"Supaya tidak terpisah, lihat ramai sekali, 'kan?" ucap Shinichi sambil balas menatapmu.

Dan tersenyum.

Kau pun balik tersenyum.

Ah, ini kah permulaan jalan indah yang dilukiskan-Nya untukmu, Ran?

Menyusuri keramaian dengan tangan yang saling bertaut. Pipimu terasa agak hangat, meskipun suhu sekitar bisa dibilang jauh di bawah ambang batas normal. Kau melirik sejenak Shinichi, ia tampak melirik sekilas arlojinya. Awalnya terlihat khawatir, namun tak lama ia tersenyum.

"Hei, lihat! Ada kuil permohonan untuk pasangan. Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana, Ran?" tanya Shinichi padamu.

Kau mengangkat sebelah alismu, agak heran. "Sejak kapan kau percaya hal yang tidak logis seperti itu, Shinichi?" tanyamu.

"Hm, aku hanya ingin mencoba. Anggap saja sebagai sugesti," ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah," jawabmu sambil balas tersenyum.

Kalian pun berjalan menuju kuil itu. Bisa kau lihat beberapa pasangan sedang sibuk menuliskan sesuatu dua buah kertas. Menggantungnya satu, lalu memberikan yang lain pada pasangannya. Tiba-tiba seorang kakek menghampiri kalian.

"Ah, selamat datang di kuil permohonan! Silahkan tulis apa yang ada di pikiran Anda tentang pasangan, masing-masing di secarik kertas ini. Satu kertas, akan digantung di pohon akasia. Dan satu lagi silahkan berikan pada pasangan Anda," ucap kakek itu sambil memberikan empat lembar kertas permohonan padamu dan Shinichi.

"_Arigatou_!" ucapmu sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Kakek itu pun tersenyum lalu pergi.

Kau menyodorkan dua lembar kertas permohonan pada Shinichi. Lalu tak lama, kau pun menuliskan apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Shinichi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kau adalah candu abadiku.<strong>_

_**Yang menelaah kepakan sayap di hatiku.**_

_**Membelainya, memberinya rasa.**_

_**Membuat benakku disibukkan oleh bayang semu tentangmu.**_

_**Walau aku tahu, kau adalah duri yang selalu menggores relungku.**_

_**Kau tetaplah canduku.**_

_**Akulah sang pemimpi ulung.**_

_**Yang gemar bertualang di alam semu.**_

_**Berjalan di sepanjang tangga nada minor kehidupan.**_

_**Meluangkan waktu sejenak tuk merenung dan mendamba.**_

_**Tak nyata wujudnya, namun begitu perih.**_

_**Berandai-andai aku dalam lautan.**_

_**Yang terombang-ambing bagai ombak tanpa kepastian.**_

_**Menunggu datangnya takdir.**_

_**Akan dibawa kemana kah harapan ini oleh-Nya.**_

_**Saat ini aku hanya bisa berharap.**_

_**Berharap tentangmu.**_

_**Percayalah, bahwa diriku ditakdirkan hanya untukmu.**_

* * *

><p>Kau tersenyum kecil setelah membacanya. Setelah itu kau menggantungkan satu kertas di sebuah ranting akasia yang agak rendah. Kau melirik sekilas ke arah Shinichi yang berjalan ke arahmu lalu menggantungkan secarik kertas permohonan di ranting akasia yang berada di samping ranting tempat kau menggantung kertas permohonanmu.<p>

"Sudah, Ran?" tanyanya padamu.

"Hm," gumammu sambil mengangguk.

Shinichi menyodorkan secarik kertas permohonan padamu. "Ini," ujarnya padamu.

Kau pun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tak lama kau juga memberikan kertas permohonan yang memiliki isi sama dengan kertas yang kau gantungkan tadi.

"Ini permohonanku," ujarmu pada Shinichi sambil menyerahkan kertas permohonanmu.

Kalian pun saling berbalas senyum. Menautkan tangan lagi, lalu beranjak pergi dari kuil permohonan itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Ran. Kau yakin mau masuk ke gua ini, hm?" tanya Shinichi sambil melirikmu dengan ekor matanya.

"Hm. Inilah tujuanku yang sebenarnya." Kau mengangguk kecil.

"Kau serius sekali, eh? Jadi kau, err—," Shinichi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "—ingin meramal masa depan kita?" tanyanya agak gugup.

Kau hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Senyuman yang hanya kau berikan untuk pria Kudo ini.

Shinichi balas tersenyum, ia kembali menautkan tangannya ke jemarimu, kalian pun berjalan menuju gua itu dengan amat perlahan. Gua itu sangat ramai—bahkan lebih ramai dibandingkan _stand_ yang berada di lereng bukit. Mungkin karena gua itulah daya tarik festival ini. Apalagi, menurut informasi dari Sonoko, gua ini hanya dibuka ketika festival saja.

Eh, kau merasa melupakan sesuatu.

Sonoko.

Di mana dia?

Entahlah, mungkin dia kini sekarang sedang beromansa ria dengan Makoto.

Kau melirik lagi Shinichi. Ia kini nampak agak gelisah. Ia terus menerus menatap arlojinya. Terlihat juga raut mukanya agak cemas.

"Kau kenapa, Shinichi?" tanyamu heran.

Shinichi agak kaget, "Eh? Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Ran! Ayo, cepat kita masuk," ujar Shinichi padamu.

Kalian pun berjalan mendekati mulut gua.

Menurut informasi yang kau dapat dari Sonoko, gua itu memiliki dua pintu masuk dan lebih dari seratus pintu keluar. Pasti sangatlah sulit keluar di pintu yang sama. Apalagi, sekali keluar dari gua tidak diperbolehkan memasukinya lagi.

Kau melihat hampir dua puluh pasangan berwajah murung, berjalan keluar dari samping gua. Lima puluh pasang berjalan gontai meninggalkan gua. Dan tiga puluh pasang tengah duduk lesu di depan mulut gua. Sepertinya, mereka tidak keluar di pintu yang sama. Kau juga melihat satu-dua pasangan berwajah ceria, yang menandakan mereka keluar di pintu gua yang sama.

Kau menelan ludahmu sendiri sambil menatap pintu gua di depanmu.

"Ran." Kau mendengar seseorang memanggilmu.

Shinichi.

Dia menatapmu penuh arti, sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya, pertanda dimulainya permainan ini. Dan dia pun mulai berjalan memasuki mulut gua di depannya.

Kau pun mengangguk lalu menatap lurus ke arah gua yang nampak agak terang—karena penerangan lampion—lalu berjalan mantap memasuki gua.

Semakin lama, bayangan kalian pun menghilang.

.

.

Lorong-lorong gua tak henti meneteskan air—hasil dari proses mencair es. Begitu dingin, namun tak sunyi. Kau melihat beberapa wanita yang sibuk mencari-cari jalan keluar yang tepat. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan ada yang berlarian sambil berteriak memanggil nama pasangannya.

Ada banyak persimpangan di lorong. Hampir ada delapan persimpangan setiap 2 meternya. Itu membuat permainan takdir ini sangat sulit.

Kau berjalan santai, mengikuti kata hatimu. Berbelok ke satu persimpangan, beralih ke persimpangan lainnya. Langkahmu begitu nyata, begitu perlahan. Kau bisa merasakan suhu gua jauh lebih rendah dibandingkan suhu di luar gua. Terkadang terdengar suara gema yang entah berasal dari mana.

Angin dingin, begitu menusuk. Membuatmu berulangkali harus merapatkan mantel musim dinginmu. Anak rambutmu, berulang kali tersibak. Pertanda angin sangat kencang di sini.

Hanya dengan berbekal naluri dan kata hatimu, kau berjalan menyusuri gua ini.

.

.

Dia, Shinichi mengalami hal yang tidak jauh berbeda darimu. Berjalan santai, menyusuri lorong-lorong gua yang dingin hanya dengan mengandalkan kata hati.

'Deg.'

Tiba-tiba Shinichi merasakan sesuatu yang tajam, menusuk jantungnya. Kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya berubah jadi agak kabur. Ia terduduk di lantai gua sambil memegang dada kirinya yang sakit.

Matanya mendelik kecil ke arah arlojinya.

"Sial, sudah 85 menit. 5 menit lagi penawarnya akan habis."

Sambil menahan sakit, ia menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo, Haibara! Cepat bantu aku."

Shinichi langsung menutup percakapannya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya terlebih dahulu. Ia kemudian bangun dengan susah payah.

Tak lama ia kembali berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Aku harus bertahan demi dia.."

.

.

Kau masih berjalan menyusuri gua yang gelap, hampir 5 menit kau menelusurinya. Mungkin kau sudah berjalan hampir 1 Km. Berbelok dari satu lorong ke lorong lainnya, membuatmu mau tak mau agak bingung juga.

Lorong-lorong berliku bagaikan labirin es. Cahaya temaram, menguar dari lampion-lampion yang digantung teratur di dinding gua.

Kau berjalan sendirian. Menyusuri gua dengan perlahan. Tak lama kemudian kau melihat seberkas cahaya yang agak terang.

"Mungkinkah itu pintu keluar gua?" tanyamu pada diri sendiri.

Kau pun berjalan mendekatinya.

"**Aku percaya Dia mentakdirkan kau untukku, Shinichi**."

.

.

Shinichi berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih sambil masih memegang dada kirinya yang terasa nyeri.

"Sedikit lagi, Shinichi." Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Berjalan dengan amat perlahan, Shinichi menyusuri lorong-lorong gua yang berliku-liku. Kepintarannya saat ini pun tidak bisa digunakan olehnya. Karena ini bukan tentang logika, ini adalah tentang takdir.

Takdir adalah sesuatu yang hanya diketahui oleh-Nya.

Udara dingin, makin menghambat Shinichi. Ia mendelik kecil ke arah arlojinya.

2 menit lagi.

Dia mempercepat jalannya, namun sakit di dadanya tidak bisa ia tahan lagi.

Ia kembali terjatuh di atas lantai gua. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Uap menguar dari tubuhnya. Tak lama ia membuka arlojinya, lalu melemparnya asal.

"**Aku percaya kau ditakdirkan-Nya untukku, Ran.**"

.

.

Kau, Ran.

Berhasil keluar dari pintu gua. Berjalan perlahan, meninggalkan mulut gua. Senyum pun mengembang di wajahmu. Kau mengedarkan pandanganmu, namun tiada siapa pun di sini. Hanya ada papan penunjuk arah di jalan setapak yang sepertinya menunjukkan jalan kembali ke pintu masuk gua.

Menghela napas panjang engkau sambil berbalik dan menatap mulut gua yang nampak sunyi.

Sepi.

Apa mungkin dia belum sampai?

Atau—

Tidak, kau tidak boleh berpikir negatif.

Kau harus percaya.

.

.

Shinichi masih berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih dan memegang dada kirinya yang sakit. Ia membuang arlojinya tadi. Ia tidak mau terpaku akan waktu. Berjalan sangat lambat, dan akhirnya menemukan secercah cahaya.

"Mungkinkah."

Shinichi pun berusaha berlari menuju arah datangnya cahaya itu.

.

.

Kau masih menatap mulut gua yang nampak sunyi. Tak lama, kau melihat secercah bayangan berwarna hitam yang memanjang, seperti siluet laki-laki. Bayangan itu semakin lama semakin memendek, pertanda sebentar lagi sang pemilik siluet akan keluar dari gua.

'Kreek.'

Suara ranting kering yang diinjak, terdengar dari arah belakang.

Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dari mulut gua, ke arah belakang. Tiba-tiba kau merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menggores lengan kananmu.

'Crash.'

Dan kepalamu berubah menjadi sangat pening. Pandanganmu perlahan mengabur.

"RAN!"

Suara itu...

Sekejap, kau berbalik menatap mulut gua lagi dan melihat seorang pria berlari ke arahmu.

"Shinichi."

Hanya suara itu yang kau ucapkan sebelum semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi, menyelip di antara celah-celah jendela kaca. Memberikan sedikit kehangatan di tengah cuaca yang dingin ini. Perlahan kau membuka matamu, memamerkan iris indahnya. Kau melihat nuansa pitch. Kamarmu.

Ya, ini memang di kamarmu.

Kau merasakan pusing yang amat sangat di kepalamu dan membuatmu malas untuk terbangun di pagi hari ini.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu memenuhi pikiranmu.

Dia.

Shinichi Kudo.

Kau terlonjak kaget, dan langsung berlari keluar kamarmu.

"Selamat pagi, Kak Ran!" sapa Conan ketika kau sampai di ruang makan.

"Conan?" tanyamu heran.

Kau melihat ke sekeliling. Di meja sudah tersedia natto dan sayuran acar. Kau duduk di salah satu kursi, lalu menatap Conan dengan sejuta tanya.

"Ayah mana?" tanyamu mengawali pembicaraan.

"Paman 'kan sedang ada kasus di Osaka."

"Oh iya, aku lupa," ujarmu kecil.

"Bagaimana acara piknikmu kemarin, Conan?" tanyamu.

"Hm, sangat menyenangkan, Kak," jawab Conan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Benarkah? Baguslah," ucapmu.

Hening pun tercipta hanya suara decitan sendok dan garpu yang terdengar.

"Oh iya, Kakak kemarin sore diantar Kak Shinichi dalam keadaan pingsan. Jadi sekarang Kakak harus makan banyak ya," ujar Conan sambil memasukkan beberapa sayuran acar ke piringmu.

"Eh? Pingsan?" Kau bertanya heran.

"Iya, kemarin Kakak pingsan, badan Kakak kemarin agak demam," ucap Conan lagi.

"Benarkah? Jadi Shinichi yang mengantarku?" tanyamu lagi.

"Hm." Conan hanya mengangguk kecil.

Berarti kemarin kau tidak bermimpi, Ran. Yang kau lihat adalah Shinichi Kudo. Dan kalian keluar di pintu gua yang sama. Maka kalian akan selalu bersama.

Tapi, benarkah?

"Lalu di mana dia sekarang?" tanyamu lagi.

"Eh? Entahlah, Kak. Dia bilang ada kasus di Fukaoka yang harus diselesaikan, jadi dia langsung pergi saat itu," ucap Conan.

"Begitu ya." Kau menjadi murung.

"Tapi, dia menitipkan ini untuk Kakak," ujar Conan sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas permohonan.

Kau pun menerimanya, lalu membukanya. Membingkai setiap fonem menjadi kata.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aku bagaikan sebatang pohon kaktus di padang gurun.<strong>_

_**Berulang kali aku menusukmu dengan duriku,**_

_**Namun kau, terus saja menggenggamku.**_

_**Mempertahankanku.**_

_**Hanya untuk mendapatkan kemurnian di dalam tubuhku.**_

_**Kau rela tersayat, tersakiti.**_

_**Maaf.**_

_**Maaf.**_

_**Maaf.**_

_**Di sela-sela sayapku terdapat berjuta pisau.**_

_**Namun, kau tersenyum saat terbang bersamaku.**_

_**Walaupun tak jarang pisau itu menusukmu.**_

_**Maafkan aku, kasih.**_

_**Dan demi rasa ini.**_

_**Aku berjanji.**_

_**Di waktu mendatang aku akan menjadi mentari untukmu.**_

_**Menyinarimu tanpa henti dengan segenap perasaan ini.**_

_**Percayalah, bahwa diriku ditakdirkan hanya untukmu.**_

* * *

><p>"Aku percaya, Shinichi."<p>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***OWARI***_

_**ABA aka Author bacot area..**_

_Ahh, akhirnya setelah melewati berbagai rintangan—ceilaaahh—bisa juga publish cerita ANEH NAN GAJEBOOOO ini.. XD_

_Mulai dari banyak tugas, gak sempet ke warnet+FFn error_

_Padahal ini fic udah jadi dari beberapa minggu yang lalu, tapi adaaaa aja rintangan publishnya, aneh deh.. =w="_

_Yup, fic ini spesial pake telor(?) buat Kakakku tercinta yang ulang tahun.._

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAK CHAAAA! **__#niupterompet_

_Maaf lama banget dipublishnya, Kak..T.T_

_Dan telat banget..:(_

_Maaf juga fic ini anehhhh bangeett! #bungkukbungkuk_

_Semoga kakak suka deeehh..XD_

_Oke aku tahu, pasti di sini ShinRan OOC banget kan?_

_Maaf yaaaaaaa.. Aku paling susah bikin IC teeehh.._

_Ada beberapa scene—terutama scene akhir—yang kuambil dari manga aslinya tapi lupa chap berapa #dilemparbakiak_

_Terus aku sengaja bikin missing plot dan missing scene, biar readers pada mikir sendiri.. #ditendang_

_**Oh iya! Untuk fic Schnee insya Allah kuapdet minggu depan. Tapi gak janji, liat sitkon dulu.. hehe..:p**_

_Akhir kata,_

_Flame, concrit?_

_Kuterima dengan tangan terbuka..XD_

_Bagi yang berkenan, silahkan klik tombol review di bawah... :D_


End file.
